This invention relates to a flame resistant composition, a process for producing it, as well as flame resistant articles treated by such composition. More particularly, it relates to the treating of fabric, rugs, carpets, etc., as well as other non-textile flammable articles such as cardboard, paper, wood, etc., with a composition to make the article flame retardant. This flame resistant composition could also be added to paint to increase the thermal resistant properties of the paint and any articles coated by the paint.
Polymeric materials such as acrylics, reactive acrylics, vinyl chloride homopolymers and copolymers, styrene-butadiene copolymers, vinylidene chloride, vinyl acetate homopolymers and copolymers and styrene-butadiene-acrylonitrile terpolymers have been employed in the textile industry in the production of coated fabrics to furnish said fabrics with a coated backing. In accordance with conventional methods now in use, a drapery or other fabric or substrate is treated with a liquid emulsion of a polymeric material and then the treated fabric is cured and dried. However, such resultant coated fabrics have a number of limitations and deficiencies. For example, heretofore conventional polymeric coatings produced by the above method have exhibited disadvantages such as having a tendency to unduly penetrate or strike through the fabric, causing a stiffening or hardening of the coated fabric, and may fail to provide a complete uniform backing. Fabric coatings lacking such uniform opaqueness provide only a poor barrier against sunlight, thereby subjecting the fabric to eventual color and strength degradation and are poor insulators against weather elements. In order to overcome these deficiencies, conventional polymeric formulations may have to be coated onto the fabrics or other substrate in high weight amounts to insure opaqueness. Such high weight coatings may result in bulky fabrics that are objectionably stiff and unduly expensive.
The above mentioned disadvantages may be readily and easily overcome by the disclosed unique and advantageous method of treating a fabric or other flammable non-textile articles, such as wood, paper, cardboard, etc. to make the article flame resistant. The present invention provides an improved treated fabric which is relatively soft and pliable as well as having good thermal insulation, good resistance to deterioration from aging or abrasion, and good resistance to repeated washing and dry cleaning operations. Furthermore, the chemically treated cloth (natural and synthetic) possesses flame resistance at temperatures higher than 1800.degree. C. and the ability to thermally insulate against the transmission of heat. Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be readily apparent from the following description and appended claims.